


Stay

by TrashKanForLife



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I promise this won't be painful, It's a little sad in the beginning, M/M, oh and it's just mentions of kaneki's group btw, really late submission for hidekane admirer exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashKanForLife/pseuds/TrashKanForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a supposedly merry day of love, Nagachika Hideyoshi remains glued to his bed, sick. He wished that a certain friend of his would stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [espurrtherestraintpokemon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=espurrtherestraintpokemon).



> I am sincerely sorry for my very tardy gift to you espurrtherestraintpokemon. I understand completely if you are upset. I hope you can enjoy this dedicated prompt though. Sorry for the grammatical errors if any.

Valentine's day, a significant event for people with their other halves. Sadly, a certain university student remains in his apartment unit, weak and tired. If there was anything the blonde would want for today, it would be to see his bestfriend who's been declared missing for several months now.

"Achoo!" He repeatedly sneezes, wiping off the snot with facial tissue. 

Hide irritably moves around his bed, wriggling like a worm with brows furrowed and worried. "Stupid Kaneki!" 

Okay, he should stop. He was acting like some brokenhearted middle schooler (Okay that was more than accurate) but seriously, how was he supposed to not be crestfallen when his precious person that he loved to death was absent? Certainly, the day of love had it tough for him, bundled up like an overheated burrito and lonely.

His mind, a throbbing mess, keeps him from propping his body up and so he surrenders himself to the lying position.

'I wonder how Kaneki's doing...' Hide throws the second comforter over him, eyes slowly drooping from fatigue.

He should really stop acting like a heroine of a bittersweet romance manga.

* * *

A flamboyant man knocks on an apartment door, greeted with a very displeased Banjo.

"Oh, it's you." The weirdly bearded man immediately starts to shut the door on him, only to be paused by their leader who seemed ready to go out on a date.

"K-Kaneki. This guy here--" 

The cool headed male gestures off his approval with a wave, going past the door with flowers in hand.

" _Mon cher,_ where are you going?" Tsukiyama's overbearing smirk falters as his object of obsession slowly walked down the corridor. He didn't come here for nothing; he wanted to use Valentines as an opportunity to change Kaneki's opinion of him. Of course he still desired his flesh but past that, he wanted to lather much affection on this beautiful creature.

"None of your business." He coldly replies while straightening his long sleeved shirt.

All of his expectations have been crushed.

' _Tragique_.' Tsukiyama's gracefully wipes the oncoming tears of his eyes.

Fret not, he could still hang out with Little Hinami. Oh, what an angel she was compared to a certain meat head he knows.

Sensing the mellow gloom from behind, Kaneki heaves a surrending sigh, turning a slight bit with a small smile. "Thanks for coming, Tsukiyama-san." He will be kind to the Gourmet, just this once.

' _Dolce!_ ' He faints in over-exaggerated joy, elated to hear Kaneki appreciate him.

The white-haired male rolls his eyes while continuing to walk. 'I should go then.'

_To Hide._

* * *

Kaneki knocks on the door several times, finally resorting to using his key.

"Hide..?"

He looks around, seeing no sign of his blonde friend.

A cough or two could be heard and common sense would tell you to follow that source.

He pushes the door gently, seeing a big bump in a blanket fortress. Approaching it quietly, he unveils the covers to see Hide heavily perspiring, eyebrows knotted in discomfort. The white haired male brushes away his mussed bangs to touch his forehead. His eyes widen in worry, his fever in an alarming rate.

'I should buy him some medicine.'

As he turns to leave, the blonde suddenly grabs his arm down, leaving him to ungraciously land on the said male.

"You book nerd, always going off..." He incoherently mumbles the rest, eyelids shut.

Oh, he was sleep talking. The half-ghoul's red face reverts to a soft fond expression. "I'm sorry."

For as long as he could remember, the once human boy had loved the sunflower king and held him so dearly, preciously. Ever since his mother died, it was always him who would give meaning to his life. The one who, significantly, brightened up the darkest of his days. Kaneki knew that loving a person of the same gender was rather odd but never had he felt a pull this strong. Even the catalyst for his tragedy, Rize, would not compare to his affection for Hide.

He had hoped to rid of it through dating the said girl. It had failed. And now, he had chosen to accept the cruel aphorism.

His happy go lucky, silly, charismatic friend is and will always be the only one he could love.

Kaneki flicks the slightly tanned nose, sighing. "You're the nerd."

A single tear falls from his closed left eye, face contorted in the saddest look the bookworm has seen on him. 

"Hide." He licks it off from the pristine surface of his face, his own eyes turning glassy, about to tear up himself. Kaneki clutches the very warm body tightly, wanting to apologize for how he made him lonely. 

His activity, doings, and formation of an anti-Aogiri team was to protect the people he loved. Touka, Hinami, the people at Anteiku; and of course, Hide. All of it. Every single bit of it. For them.

"I'll--"

_Stay._

No, he wouldn't be able to guarantee that.

* * *

The first thing the blonde did as he woke up was to cry. The dream he had was just so surreal. Hide blew his nose hard on a tissue pull up, salty drops flooding his eyes.

He almost thought the warmth of his friend was real.

Close enough.

"Kaneki, you friggin' idiot!" He hoarsely screams.

Just in time for the bedroom door to be comically swung open nonetheless by the cause of his tantrum. 

"You called?" The white haired male cocks his head slightly, clad in a plain apron, mitten covered hands holding a bowl of rice porridge he assumes to be for him.

Staring at him dumbly as he set down the food by the table, he was conflicted if this was just some fanservice hallucination or...?

"I'm real, Hide." He smiles slightly, sitting by the side of the bed.

The tanner one chokes on his first statement, arm shakily reaching for him. "K-Kan-Kaneki..." The moment his fingers made contact with the man's shoulder, he knew he was real.

He instantly brings the half-ghoul to his chest. His hold strong though his body was quivering greatly. "Rabbits die of loneliness, you know."

Stunned eyes slowly revert to a relaxed notion, returning back the embrace. "I'm here now."

"No!" Hide shakes his head vigorously, a childish whine. "Promise me that you stay."

Oh boy. This is going to be tough.

He brings up the bowl from the nearby table. "I'll answer that if you eat." A spoon with a mouthful of serving is directed towards his mouth.

Hide wordlessly obeys, eating each serving fed by Kaneki. Once it was fully empty, the latter gives him a response.

"I wish I could, Hide."

His heart dropped from those words. The amber brown orbs were filled with anger and an unknown emotion. He shakes his shoulders. "Stay!"

He knew how childish he was being but he couldn't stop because if he would, Kaneki would run off.

"I-"

"Stay, damn it!" He pours out all his frustrations as he says this, breaking out in sobs yet again.

Kaneki's brows knot, anxiety filling his being. "Don't cry Hide, I'm sorry," He once again wipes away those tears, pressing his forehead against his. "I still have business to take care of..."

"I already know!" Hide cuts in, blurting it out carelessly before he presses his lips shut.

Dread was clearly expressed in the half-ghoul's face. "What do you mean?"

His statement is accompanied by a long stretch of silence.

"I've," Hide answers much more calmly, serious. "Known that you became a ghoul since the beginning."

"You...k-knew..." He stares at him, wide-eyed.

This would take some time to process.

"I know you have a team against Aogiri and," He swallows his throat. "The torture you went through."

"Why--"

"I never told you I knew because, you might freak out but now, it's different." Hide uses the last of his energy to steal a kiss. "Stay with me. Please." He encircles his arms around midsection. "Let me protect you."

"Hide..." He tears up, nodding slightly. "What am I supposed to do with you, idiot..." Kaneki smiles ruefully.

Suddenly, the body weight of the other turns limp. The latter checks the face of the slightly taller one, only to find him asleep. 

He tucks him back in lovingly, pecking his forehead before taking out his phone.

"Hinami, tell Banjo and his group that we won't have missions for the moment."

It was that simple. He had underwent many problems, some still unsolved but that slight brush of the lips by his blonde friend, that was all he needed for assurance. Assurance that they would go through all this together.

He will remain here, maybe once the blonde would wake up, they would talk.

Kaneki loved him and maybe it was the same with the blonde, he hoped.

So, he  _stays._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know im so late but i really wanted to make someone happy... Btw this work was done over and over again because my laptop would crash and wouldn't have a recovery on my flashdrive. I've inally binge written a fanfic xD this was my only free time so I gtg back to project making ;-;.


End file.
